Джоске Хигашиката (JJL)/Галерея
Иллюстрации Обложки Ultra Jump= Ultra Jump June 2011.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Июнь 2011 Ultra Jump October 2011.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Октябрь 2011 Ultra Jump January 2012.jpeg|''Ultra Jump'' Январь 2012 Ultra Jump May 2012.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Май 2012 Ultra Jump August 2012.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Август 2012 Ultra Jump October 2012.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Октябрь 2012 Ultra Jump November 2012.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Ноябрь 2012 Ultra Jump June 2013.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Июнь 2013 Ultra Jump December 2013.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Декабрь 2013 Ultra Jump April 2014.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Апрель 2014 Ultra Jump May 2014.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Май 2014 (Эмблема ДжоДжолиона) Ultra Jump January 2015.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Январь 2015 Ultra Jump February 2015.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Февраль 2015 Ultra Jump August 2015.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Август 2015 Ultra Jump January 2016.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Январь 2016 Ultra Jump May 2016.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Май 2016 Ultra Jump August 2016.png|''Ultra Jump'' Август 2016 Ultra Jump January 2017.png|''Ultra Jump'' Январь 2017 Ultra Jump May 2017.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Май 2017 Ultra Jump August 2017.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Август 2017 Ultra Jump September 2017.png|''Ultra Jump'' Сентябрь 2017 Ultra Jump January 2018.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Январь 2018 Ultra Jump August 2018.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Август 2018 Ultra Jump November 2018.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' Ноябрь 2018 UltraJump2019-8.png|''Ultra Jump'' Август 2019 |-| Обложки глав= JJL Chapter 1 Magazine Cover B.jpg|JJL: Глава 1 cover B JJL Chapter 7 Magazine Cover A.png|JJL: Глава 7 cover A JJL Chapter 7 Magazine Cover B.jpg|JJL: Глава 7 cover B JJL Chapter 11 Magazine Cover.jpg|JJL: Глава 11 cover JJL Chapter 13 Magazine Cover.jpg|JJL: Глава 13 cover JJL Chapter 14 Magazine Cover.jpg|JJL: Глава 14 cover JJL Chapter 21 Magazine Cover B.png|JJL: Глава 21 cover B JJL Chapter 26 Magazine Cover B.png|JJL: Глава 26 cover B JJL Chapter 30 Magazine Cover B.png|JJL: Глава 30 cover B JJL Chapter 49 Magazine Cover.png|JJL: Глава 49 cover JJL Chapter 53 Magazine Cover.png|JJL: Глава 53 cover JJL Chapter 56.png|JJL: Глава 56 cover JJL Chapter 84 Magazine Cover.png|JJL: Глава 84 cover |-| Обложки томов= Volume 105.jpg|JJL Volume 1 Volume 106.jpg|JJL Volume 2 Volume 107.jpg|JJL Volume 3 Volume 108.jpg|JJL Volume 4 Volume 109.jpg|JJL Volume 5 Volume 110.jpg|JJL Volume 6 Volume 111.jpg|JJL Volume 7 Volume 112.jpg|JJL Volume 8 Volume 113.jpg|JJL Volume 9 Volume 114.jpg|JJL Volume 10 Volume 115.jpg|JJL Volume 11 Volume 117.jpg|JJL Volume 13 Volume 118.jpg|JJL Volume 14 Volume 119.jpg|JJL Volume 15 Volume 120.jpg|JJL Volume 16 Volume 121.jpg|JJL Volume 17 Volume 122.jpg|JJL Volume 18 Volume 123.jpg|JJL Volume 19 Volume 124.jpg|JJL Volume 20 Volume 125.jpg|JJL Volume 21 |-| Прочее= UJ Part 8 Announcement.jpg|JoJolion announcement, Ultra Jump April 19, 2011 Exhib8.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition 01jojopart8.jpg|Exhibition JoJos ArakiNY.jpg|Postcard Josukeface.jpg|Ultra Jump Cover closeup JosukeJoJoveller.png|JOJOVELLER cover 04jojolion.jpg|Postcard #2 JosukeShuiesha.png|Ultra Jump Advertisment UJAugust2016Clean.png|Ultra Jump August 2016 2015ArakiJosuke.jpg|Araki's New year's Greeting (2015) 2016ArakiJosuke.jpg|Araki's New year's Greeting (2016) 2017ArakiJosuke.jpeg|Araki's New year's Greeting (2017) JoJolionUJ2017.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' January 2017 UJAugust2017Clean.jpg|Ultra Jump August 2017 UJSeptember2017Clean.jpg.png|Ultra Jump September 2017 UJAugust2018Clean.jpg|Ultra Jump August 2018 ArakiEx2017JJL.png|Hirohiko Araki Exhibition 2017, with Ясухо Хиросе Canvas 4.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Josukes.png|Sketch of both Josukes JosukeJoJolionAutograph2012.jpg|Josuke Autograph 2012 ДжоДжолион Манга= JJL Josuke First.jpg|Первое появление Джоске JosukeTriesDumplings.PNG|Впервые попробует рисовые шарики с мёдом GappySurprised.jpg|Удивлён, как просто было найти ключ от квартиры Rjojos-bizarre-adventure-part-008-jojolion-3793491.jpg|Джоске со своим стендом, Soft & Wet Josukeeyestongue.png|Четыре глаза и два языка Dilemna Josuke.png|Идентификационная диллема Джоске Josuke jjl victory.jpg|Показывает свою победу JosukeS&WBubble.png|Джоске использует бутылку воды в сочетании со способностью Soft & Wet, чтобы создать большой пузырьковый щит |-| Скетчи= gappy01.jpg gappy02.jpg JJL Chapter 35 Tailpiece.png JJL Chapter 48 Tailpiece.png Gappy03.jpg Gappy04.jpg Gappy05.jpg Обложки глав Главы с 1 по 25= JJL Chapter 2.jpg|JJL: Глава 2 JJL Chapter 3.jpg|JJL: Глава 3 JJL Chapter 4.jpg|JJL: Глава 4 JJL Chapter 5.jpg|JJL: Глава 5 JJL Chapter 9.jpg|JJL: Глава 9 JJL Chapter 10.jpg|JJL: Глава 10 JJL Chapter 11.png|JJL: Глава 11 JJL Chapter 12.jpg|JJL: Глава 12 (представляя эмблему ДжоДжолиона) JJL Chapter 13.png|JJL: Глава 13 JJL Chapter 14.png|JJL: Глава 14 JJL Chapter 15.jpg|JJL: Глава 15 JJL Chapter 17.png|JJL: Глава 17 JJL Chapter 18.jpg|JJL: Глава 18 JJL Chapter 19.png|JJL: Глава 19 JJL Chapter 20.png|JJL: Глава 20 JJL Chapter 22.png|JJL: Глава 22 (Josuke's profile) JJL Chapter 24.png|JJL: Глава 24 |-| Главы с 26 по 50= JJL Chapter 27 Cover A.png|JJL: Глава 27 JJL Chapter 29.png|JJL: Глава 29 JJL Chapter 32.png|JJL: Глава 32 JJL Chapter 33.jpg|JJL: Глава 33 JJL Chapter 34.png|JJL: Глава 34 JJL Chapter 35.png|JJL: Глава 35 JJL Chapter 36.png|JJL: Глава 36 JJL Chapter 37.png|JJL: Глава 37 JJL Chapter 38.png|JJL: Глава 38 JJL Chapter 41.png|JJL: Глава 41 JJL Chapter 43.png|JJL: Глава 43 JJL Chapter 46.png|JJL: Глава 46 JJL Chapter 47 Coloured.png|JJL: Глава 47 JJL Chapter 48.png|JJL: Глава 48 JJL Chapter 49.png|JJL: Глава 49 JJL Chapter 50.png|JJL: Глава 50 |-| Главы с 51 по 75= JJL Chapter 53.png|JJL: Глава 53 JJL Chapter 55 Coloured.jpg|JJL: Глава 55 JJL Chapter 56.png|JJL: Глава 56 JJL Chapter 58.jpg|JJL: Глава 58 JJL Chapter 59 Coloured.jpg|JJL: Глава 59 JJL Chapter 60.png|JJL: Глава 60 JJL Chapter 61.png|JJL: Глава 61 JoJolion Chapter 62.png|JJL: Глава 62 JJL Chapter 64.jpg|JJL: Глава 64 JJL Chapter 67.jpg|JJL: Глава 67 JJL Chapter 69.jpg|JJL: Глава 69 JJL Chapter 70.jpg|JJL: Глава 70 JJL Chapter 72.jpg|JJL: Глава 72 JJL Chapter 73.jpg|JJL: Глава 73 JJL Chapter 74.jpg|JJL: Глава 74 JJL Chapter 75.jpg|JJL: Глава 75 |-| После 76 главы= JJL Chapter 76.jpg|JJL: Глава 76 JJL Chapter 77.jpg|JJL: Глава 77 JJL Chapter 79.jpg|JJL: Глава 79 JJL Chapter 82.png|JJL: Глава 82 JJL Chapter 83.png|JJL: Глава 83 JJL Chapter 84.png|JJL: Глава 84 JJL Chapter 88.png|JJL: Глава 88 Видеоигры ASB= Gappy ASB.jpg|Josuke's render for All Star Battle Jo2ke A.jpg|Josuke Costume A in All Star Battle Jo2ke B.jpg|Josuke Costume B in All Star Battle Jo2ke C.jpg|Josuke Costume C in All Star Battle 8jsk.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art |-| EoH= JosukehigashikataJJLeoh.png|Josuke's render for Eyes of Heaven Josuk8JoshuIntroEoH.png|Josuke and Joshu's dual intro, EoH EoHFriction.jpeg|Cheekily stealing the friction right under Joshu during their DHA, EoH Фигурки JosukeJJLSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue Josuke second01.jpg|Statue Legend Josuke01.jpg|Statue Legend 2nd color 00000114.jpg|World Collectable Figure Навигация